Here Comes Arale!
is the second chapter of the [[Dr. Slump (manga)|''Dr. Slump manga series]]. It was first published together with the first chapter in Weekly Shonen Jump 1980 #5/6, because the first chapter was too short for a Jump series premiere. Cover The chapter cover features Arale sitting down as she plays with remote-controlled wind-up toys of Taro, Akane, Peasuke, and Senbei. Summary Excited to begin her first day of school, Arale awakens the sleeping Senbei by dropping a grenade in his mouth. Dismissing it as a dream, he drives her to school, reminding her not to do anything that might let on that she was a robot. Arale promptly removes her head, promptly making Senbei scream. After arriving at Penguin Village Junior High, Senbei introduces himself to the principal, to whom he explains that Arale is his little sister, who had been too sick to go to school for all of her life. However, as the principal begins to realize the discrepancy between their ages and the time Senbei's parents passed away, he quickly tells him that she is his daughter. However, when Midori Yamabuki, Arale's teacher enters the room, he quickly changes the story back, much to the principal's confusion. With Arale starting her first day of 7th Grade, Senbei meets Aoi, who is walking by, and she asks for a ride to town to see a movie. In class, Arale sits next to Akane Kimidori (later revealed to be Aoi's little sister). Akane wants nothing to do with the bubbly Arale, who uses her hair to force Akane to sneeze out her gum, which sticks to the back of their classmate Nejishiki's head. At the movies, Senbei is upset at Aoi's choice of choice of film, a double feature of Nekatoraman vs. Nekatora-7, double featuring with Tarzan of the Apes vs. Heidi of the Alps. At school, Arale wows her classmates and teacher alike with her astounding academic prowess, displayed in her being able to solve math problems better than the teacher, and her successful appendectomy during frog dissection. And during P.E., she throws the ball so hard, it his a cannibal square on the head across the world. Back at the theater, Senbei is getting far too enthusiastic, much to Aoi's embarrassment. After school, Arale contents herself to just follow Akane. Despite her attempts to get Arale to buzz off, She insists they are friends. Spotting them, Peasuke Soramame informs his older brother Taro about the "new super-kid". Taro attempts to show off how bad he is, but Arale is instead enamored with Peasuke's cat-ear hat. Taro once more attempts to scare her off by denting his juice can with his bare fist. Eager to copy him, Arale punches a telephone in two, prompting Taro to offer his hand in friendship. They then ride motorbikes for a moment before being pulled over by Gala and Pagos of the Penguin Village Police Force for underage operation of motor vehicles. However, Arale mistakes this for an unjust act of aggression, and attacks the police officers, leading to their arrest. However, later that night, when Senbei gets the call from the Police, he rushes into the station, wondering if Arale is okay, when in reality, she and her friends were unharmed, but Gala and Pagos were heavily bandaged. Appearances Characters * Arale Norimaki * Senbei Norimaki * Headmaster (debut) * Midori Yamabuki (debut) * Aoi Kimidori * Akane Kimidori (debut) * Nejishiki (debut) * Peasuke Soramame (debut) * Momotaro * Taro Soramame (debut) * Pagos * Gala * Gyaosu * Kinnikuman (debut) Locations * Penguin Village ** Norimaki Residence ** Penguin Village Junior High (debut) ** Penguin Village Police Station (debut) Gallery Waboom.png Friends.png Akane&AraleCh2.jpg Police.png Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 1 Chapters